Their Web of Passion and Games
by Lenxea
Summary: "Though broken, shattered, pierced or maimed it remains whole and this length of time, though irrelevant, is fleeting for some, never ending for others and for the rest never comes." -Ciel Rated M for Lemon/Lime later! And suggestive themes. I don't own!
1. The Riddle

**Hello, Darlings! This is my first Ciel/Sebastian FanFiction but I think it's turned out rather well... Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters. D: Enjoy!**

_January 7th_

_The days have yet to grow easier. In fact just the opposite. The past few weeks have been filled with mental hardship and have caused me to lock myself in my study for days. Only he has been allowed inside and only to bring me my meals and tea. Why had I let this go this far? If I had only spoken with him about these thoughts-these feelings- I've found myself having. Oh, my darling, Sebastian when will you see that I've fallen for you? Will you deny it? Or will my dream from many nights ago come true…? That dream was amazingly wonderful. That dream where I was yours and you were mine… Will that dark veil ever be lifted from your beautiful ruby eyes? Let's hope not._

_Forever,_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

A knock-soft and confident- echoed through the silent room as I signed my name in the note I've kept secret for so long. Everything seemed distant and cold to me now. Even the concern in his eyes does not melt me like before. "Young Master?" His voice like an ocean wave seeping through the wooden door. I glanced at the grandfather clock on the far wall-it was only four! Dinner is not until six. What could Sebastian possibly want from me at this time? I quickly placed the note in the neat confines of my desk before leaning back in the leather chair and replying, "You may enter." Sebastian did just that. The door moaned in protest as it was pushed open. There he stood, bowing with his hand over his chest, looking simply dashing. "Pardon my intrusion, My Lord. Lady Elizabeth has requested to see her 'precious Ciel-chan'." Anger rose within me as I witnessed the corners of his lips twitch, threatening to turn his smile into a devilish smirk. Yes, Lizzy. I would have to do something about her soon. "Tell her important business has sent me south for the next few weeks." My tone was light, uncaring. He did not move, nor did he speak for quite some time. My fingers drummed against the hard surface of the desk. "Sebastian? Did you not hear me? That was an order. You can leave now." A sigh came from my lips; my own patience wearing thin. Why was he not moving? Couldn't he see it was killing me to see his face? Obviously not.

Sebastian, instead of leaving, stepped inside my study and closed the door softly behind him. My eyes lowered as I straightened in my chair. He gazed directly at me with a solemn expression. "Excuse me, Young Master, but leaving was not an order. I won't be leaving any time soon unless you speak your mind. The welfare of my Bocchan is more important than his orders." His signature smirk flashed and how it made me long to reach out and touch him… Just then, seeing the worry and wonder in his eyes, I thought of something. "Very well, Sebastian. Why don't we play a game? In this game you must guess what's on my mind by midnight tonight. Are you up for the challenge?" Now it was my turn to smirk as Sebastian thought over my words. "It seems your games are becoming more difficult by the day, Bocchan." He said with a grin, "I will accept but don't your guessing games usually include three hints?" It seemed that for once since we two had met he was serious about this.

"Ah. I will allow you one hint." I smiled, crossing my legs and leaning my head to the side to rest in my hand. Swiftly, as if he were weightless, Sebastian moved to stand at my desk directly across from me. "Allow me one final question, Young Master." He requested before he continued, "Will you allow me to use all of my resources?" Resources? No recourse could tell him my thought. Why was he asking? "As you wish. I see no issue with that simple request." I paused, thinking of the words that would be Sebastian's only hint. "Sebastian. Here is your lone hint-listen carefully: Though broken, shattered, pierced or maimed it remains whole and this length of time, though irrelevant, is fleeting for some, never ending for others and for the rest never comes." I sat back in the leather chair with a smug grin. The silence was short lived for Sebastian's musical laughter erupted from his lungs. "Is it silence perhaps? You need not go through this trouble to send me away, Bocchan."

I too laughed, only not as loudly as Sebastian had. "Tsk, tsk. I'm ashamed Sebastian. Certainly you can do better than that." I sighed and rose to my feet. "You have until midnight. I shall be retiring to my sleeping quarters now." Once again I grinned. I was in a lively mood tonight… Perhaps it was due to our little game. Would Sebastian be able to guess correctly? I sure hope not. Just before I walked out of the study's door I paused and turned to face my loyal butler. "Sebastian. If you fail to accomplish the task at hand you'll be wearing one of Lizzy's corsets for a week." I smirked and walked away; heading straight for the warm bed that awaited me. I could picture him clearly in my mind, with curves like a woman from the tightness of the corset. Oh, how it aroused me so. My darling Sebastian, take your time on this task. I hope you lose our game.

* * *

**What did you think? There will be one more chapter with Lemon... maybe some lime? What do you think? Review and tell me which you would rather see. A note: The more reviews I get the faster I type *winkwinknudgenudge* :3**


	2. The Real Game

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter uploaded, darlings. I've been rather busy lately but every chance I got I wrote a few sentences!**

**Totalamuto: I actually considered that… but alas, our dear Sebastian is too clever to lose! ;D That last line is for you.**

**Lilith Eve: Why thank you! That brought a smile to my face.**

**Sexyspazz: Hmm… We've already spoken about the riddle, correct?**

**Tristitia: I appreciate that!**

**DarkDeepWater129: I tried to get this done earlier, honest!**

**Thank you for commenting you guys (or gals~)! It means a lot to me.**

* * *

I was nearly asleep when the sound of knuckles connecting with wood brought me to my senses. I sat up, every bone and muscle in my seemingly frail body protesting against the movement. The clock read ten minutes until Midnight. "Young Master?" Sebastian's voice rang through the empty darkness, circling around me like a warm embrace. I groaned, falling back onto my bed. "What is so important that you've awakened me at this hour?" I asked, venom dripping from my words. I could very near sense the smirk on his features as opened the door enough to slip in and begin his approach toward me. "I believe I have solved your riddle, Bocchan." For a moment I lay stunned. _Oh! Our little game of solve the riddle._ I sighed, my eyes slipping closed as before. "Very well, Sebastian. Speak. What is the answer?" A smug grin slid its way across my lips. There was no way he found the right answer, right?

My eyes shot open as I felt the mattress dip as more weight was added. Two shining ruby's made their way up my body until a voice, husky and low, whispered in my ear. "Is it Love perhaps, Bocchan?" I froze. It seemed even my blood ran cold at the sudden shock. How could he, a mere butler-a Demon even, figure out the depths of my mind? It wasn't possible and yet here we were: him on top of me breathing heavily in my ear, his hand sliding down to cup my already hard member-wait, what! What had he done to me? While my mind was occupied elsewhere my body had been reacting to his, leaving me moaning and begging for more.

More of what, though? He is a Demon, and I simply a human. Yes, I am his master and he my butler but it's impossible for us to have a sexual relationship… right? "…Young Master? You haven't told me if I was right…" Ah… His signature smirk. There it was, plastered on that perfect face of his. What have I come to? Showing weakness to a Demon? Falling in Love with him, too? I must be ill… perhaps dreaming? My body told me otherwise. Curse the night gowns I slept in… They seemed to make it easier for Sebastian's hands to roam my body, and oh how I longed for the feel of his fingers. "Mmm… Sebastian…" I caught myself whimpering. Weakness! More and more weakness! His lips traveled the length of my neck, down to the fabric of my night clothes. "Yes, Bocchan?" He asked in a light, playful voice.

I groaned, my eyes sliding half-way shut. "You were right. The answer was indeed that." Heat rose to my face, tainting my cheeks with a light red color. A chuckle came from Sebastian as he pulled me into a sitting position to remove the gown that seemed to be in his way. I shivered slightly as the cool air hit my bare skin. Gloved hands made their way across my stomach and slowly up to my chest. Gently, I was pushed back down onto the bed, my head resting on the pillows. "Nngh… Take off your gloves if you're going to do this, Sebastian." I mumble in a seemingly inaudible voice, but Sebastian must have understood because a moment later he was taking off those white gloves with his white teeth. If it was possible the image would have aroused me further.

Sebastian smiled down at me, his eyes dancing with lust. Was he going to ask if this was okay? Of course not. A demon always gets what a demon wants, no matter the cost. I withered beneath my loyal butler as he assaulted my neck with his teeth, one hand sliding down once again to brush delicately over my clothed erection. "A-Ah! Se…bastian…" I moan lightly, already feeling the thin line of sweat make its appearance on my forehead. Why did this demon have this much effect on me? It doesn't make any sense to me, but at the moment I really didn't care.

Sebastian climbed off the bed, leaving me whimpering at the loss. "Patience, Young Master." He says slowly, beginning to remove his clothes. My face reddened further, my eyes watching every movement the man made. How was it that everything he did seemed so graceful…? Before I knew it Sebastian was completely striped of his clothing and was climbing back over to me. He pressed his lips to my navel as he slowly slid my boxers down, tossing them to the far corner of the room once they were removed. "Lovely…" He whispers to himself, smiling devilishly.

It seemed I was going to have little say in what happened tonight. Whether that was good or bad, I did not know. Two fingers where pressed against my lips as Sebastian licked up my stomach and chest up to a nipple to tease it. "Suck." Was the only command given, and I complied. Usually I would have argued, stressing the point that he wasn't allowed to give me-his master- any commands but what the hell? One night never killed anyone. My tongue twirled slowly over the two digits, coating them with as much saliva as I could manage before Sebastian moved to tease my other nipple, causing me to moan and the fingers to be removed. My body must have been craving this treatment for I was already nearing my climax. "Mmm… Moan more for me, Ciel." Sebastian said in a dark voice. And so I did. I moaned loud and low, pressing my body to the demon's. Had he called me by my name? Yes. But I would forgive him tonight.

Sebastian pressed his lips against mine for the first time, making me swoon and not notice when he slid his first finger into my entrance, but not for long. Was it pain I felt? Yes. But it was more discomfort than pain. I was thankful for that much at least. "Sebastian… hurry it up…" I say between moans as he begins to move that slender finger in and out in a fluid movement, sliding his second finger in as he replies with, "Yes, My Lord."

After a few more moments of the same movement, Sebastian slid his fingers out of me and positioned his rather large member at my entrance. "Look at me, Ciel." And so I did. I gazed into those beautiful eyes as he slowly pushed in. I was putty in the hands of a demon tonight. Nothing more, nothing less and I enjoyed every moment of it. Sebastian didn't move for several seconds, giving me the chance to catch my breath. Once I nodded he began moving, pulling out and slamming back into me with such a force that I slid up to the headboard of the bed. My sweet moans combined with Sebastian's soft grunts to fill the air.

Faster and faster he moved, my arms clenching the sheets of my bed as I moaned with a passion that had been buried deep within me. Sebastian was grinning. He must have known he was hitting that special spot that made me moan and see white and sent much pleasure shooting through my entire being. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer so I moved my hands to gasps my own member, only to get them knocked away and replaced by one of Sebastian's.

"Se-Sebastian!" I cried out as his strokes became more hurried and rushed, his pace of the thrusts increasing as well. I received no reply only a few bites at my collar bone which sent me over the edge, Sebastian following shortly behind.

We lay there, in my stained bed, under the covers. Sebastian's arm was around my waist and I was nearly asleep when he kissed my cheek. "I can't give you something you already have, Bocchan." He whispers in my ear. I think over his statement. So… He had been in love with me as well? Then I suppose it's alright for me to not worry about showing the weakness of love. This was our Game. Our Passion. Our Web.

I smirked, closing my eyes and sighing. "You still have to wear the corset, Sebastian."

* * *

**Well… there you have it. My rushed Lemon. xD I swear I can write better than this. Time is an issue right now.**

**Tell me whatcha think! I'd love to hear from you. Yes, this will be the end. I might write another CielxSebastian but I'm still undecided. :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
